


Truck Sexcapades

by CutiePieZenTheKnight (zentheknight)



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Biting, Creampie, Dry Humping, Genderfluid Character, M/M, Nonbinary Character, Oral Sex, Other, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Swearing, afab vanderwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 19:46:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18058880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zentheknight/pseuds/CutiePieZenTheKnight
Summary: Vanderwood and Seven are on a mission staking out a place. They've been stuck under a truck for hours and nobody has come back or come out of the building so Seven has the bright idea to have a quickie right then and there. Vanderwood is having none of it but Seven always finds ways to convince them to break a few rules...





	Truck Sexcapades

**Author's Note:**

> As the tags suggest Vanderwood is afab (assigned female at birth) in this and I usually write them going by They/Them or He/Him interchangeably. I HC they're trans/nonbinary, they got on T and had top surgery as soon as they joined the agency. 
> 
> So for the sake of clarification/any confusion there might be: their clit will be described as a dick and any mentions of their vagina will be vague or using other less dysphoria-inducing words.
> 
> Anyway I blame my friend Fo for this filth becoming a reality laughs

It started out as any other surveillance mission, boring and predictable. People would come and go and they'd document it all down to the finest details. Now all that was left was to finish up hacking through the security cameras and make sure there were no other surprises within. Their boss would look through it and approve breaking in. Then it was just a matter of getting the information that their most recent client desired and boom, money in their pockets.

 

Yep, it was just like any other mission, except...Luciel had become agitated from having to lay down on the dirt doing nothing for about an hour now while his program finished doing it's thing.

 

"Miss Maaaary~" Seven gushed in a sing song voice.

 

Oh no they knew that tone, scowl already forming on their face, which only made the other man's smile widen.

 

"Hey, I have a really good idea—"

 

"Not happening." Vanderwood was quick to shoot him down, binoculars in hand as they laid stomach down on the dirt. They weren't a fan of having to purposefully dirty themselves and ruin their clothes but it came with the territory of being an agent.

 

"Oh come on, I haven't even said what it is!"

 

"Knowing you, it's probably something reckless that will most likely get us killed."

 

"Not quite, my precious maid~"

 

"I'm not your damn mai—"

 

"How about we have a quickie?" Seven swiftly interjected no hesitation in his voice over such an absurd proposal.

 

"...What?" Vanderwood lowered the binoculars glaring over at the redhead. "Have you lost your mind? Did you forget what we were here for? This isn't a vacation!" Vanderwood hissed.

 

"Shhh, no one has come or gone for the past two hours. It's going to be radio silence for another four." Seven argued. "If we're quiet they won't even know we're here fucking."

 

"I'm not fucking under a truck," Vanderwood muttered disdainfully. "Keep your dick in your pants until your stupid program is done."

 

"But it'll take at LEAST two hours to finish!" The hacker whined.

 

"Too bad."

 

"Uugh, you're killing me Miss Mary." Seven dismayed, crossing his arms and pouting for a while. The older agent had thought that had been it, the other man surely would just give up and go mope in a corner of the truck's undercarriage...Until they saw he had gained that determined look on his face. The same face Seven made when he was 100% confident he could beat his target in 5 seconds flat.

 

_Shit._

 

"I bet you're bored too...probably thinking about my tongue between your legs right about now, right~?" He teased.

 

Vanderwood made a surprised choking noise. "S-Shut up. We have to concentrate." They hid their face with the binoculars, hoping to mask how mortified they were.

 

Seven knew he was on the right track. "Hmmm, but Vandy...I miss your taste, I miss sucking on your cock until it throbs around my tongue..."

 

The other agent visibly shivered, he could feel the warmth spreading across their cheeks…and other places.

 

5...

 

Seven moved closer, looming over the other man.

 

"Come on Vandy, I want to feel you tightening around me~" Seven purred in the other's ear, rubbing his clothed already semi-hard cock against Vanderwood's ass.

 

" **A-Agent Zero Seven!** " They let out a surprised squeal. "I would appreciate it if you would stop humping me like some sort of horny dog. Co-control yourself _or else_." They knew their half-hearted threats fell on deaf ears.

 

4...

 

Luciel ghosted his mouth against Vanderwood's ear, slowly nibbling around the earlobe, moving on to giving his neck some light kisses before biting in just the spot he knew would drive the other wild. Vanderwood let out a pleasurable gasp before cursing the other out under their breath.

 

They should have never admitted to being sensitive there.

 

3...

 

The older agent suddenly moved his arm and torso to push the other off but Luciel had expected that, and were quick to counter and grab hold of their hand. Using Vanderwood's own momentum against them, he rolled them onto their back, briskly pinning them with his body. Their arms held from their wrists above their head, faces mere inches from each other as they both took deep breaths.

 

_Fuck!_

 

"...I know you're just as bored and stiff from this mission as I am." Luciel murmured; voice low and somewhat serious getting Vanderwood's attention. "These guys are the most boring and annoying targets we've ever had to deal with and it's been days of this crap...Let's have some fun as a last fuck you to their incompetence before we take them for all they're worth~"

 

2...

 

Vanderwood stared unmoving, they could very easily kick the other off but they were seemingly mulling over his words. They let out a huffed breath. Before Seven could even blink, the other agent's mouth was pushed against his, the taste of cigarette smoke and spice invading his mouth as he felt Vanderwood's warm tongue against his own. Luciel was quick to reciprocate, letting out a low groan as their lips parted.

 

"You're a dumbass and I swear if this gets us killed I'm finding a way to bring us back to life just so I can kill you again." Despite their harsh words, Vanderwood was smirking, their eyes betraying their lust.

 

...1

 

Seven laughed, letting go of their wrists.

 

"Love ya too~" He teased before closing the distance to claim the other's lips once more. His hips gyrated against Vanderwood's, his hardness rubbing against their own earning him a gasp, which only spurred the hacker on. He hungrily left bites and licks all over their neck, paying special attention to their sensitive spot. Vanderwood's fingers quickly found their way interlaced through Luciel's red hair, tugging on it firmly to pull him closer as they thrust their hips against him. Any moans or groans either of them made was swiftly muffled and drank up by the other's mouth.

 

_Target Acquired._

 

After a few minutes of this constant torturous feeling of arousal, but never scaling to anything hotter than a sizzle, the older agent had had enough. "F-Fuck come on Seven stop teasing," They got a harsher bite in response. "Nngh~ You said this was a quickie..." Seven's dry humping had become almost painful as if maybe if he thrusted hard enough he'd magically go through their clothes without having to go through the— admittedly fun but— time wasteful process of taking them off.

 

"Jesus you fucking sadist, ever heard of chafing? I'm gonna lose it if you keep that up!" Vanderwood scolded, digging and dragging their nails into Seven's back in retaliation. That earned them another hard bite and a kiss before the hacker finally relented.

 

"Mmmm fuck hah...You're right Vandy, I'm sorry..." As if they'd believe such a half-assed apology. "I'll make it up to you~" He slipped downwards until he was face to face with Vanderwood's crotch.

 

Seven wasted no time in deftly unzipping Vanderwood's pants, pulling it and their underwear down just enough to gain access to their lap before he licked his lips...

 

"Owo what's this~?"

 

"I'm going to fucking shoot you." Vanderwood sneered.

 

Luciel laughed, ignoring the other's scowl as he got closer to their entrance.

 

"Hmmm, I'm sorry little Vanderwood, did you miss me~?" He cooed, giving Vanderwood's cock a lick from head to base, earning him a few twitches in response. "Haha~ Want me to tell you a secret? I missed you too~"

 

**_That. Was. It._ **

 

They let out a frustrated growl, grabbing a fistful of Luciel's hair— they could of sworn they heard the other moan under his breath— before shoving his face onto their crotch.

" **SHUT. UP.** And put that damn mouth to better use." They commanded, giving the younger agent a lust-filled glower that would have made anyone else flinch.

 

_Cute~_

 

Seven did not have to be told twice, eager to lap up the wetness already spilling out of them. Closing his eyes, he savored the taste, moving his tongue around in circles before diving into their entrance. He made sure he scooped up as much of their juices as he could before trailing his tongue back up Vanderwood's member and taking them into his mouth.

 

"Hhaah fuuuck yesss!" They moaned out in relief as they finally felt pure pleasure coursing through them. The grip on Luciel's hair loosened as tension left their body, replaced by a slowly rising pressure that threatened to spill over quickly. Who knew they had been this worked up? Meanwhile the other agent eagerly continued his ministrations, alternating between lightly sucking and swaying his tongue in flat circles around their cock. He could feel Vanderwood twitching hotly around his lips each time he took them in and out of his mouth, his own member begin to be let out. After a few more mindless licks and sucking he finally obliges by unbuttoning his pants and pulling his heated cock out of its confinement.

 

Luciel set off a rhythmic pace between his mouth and hand. Rubbing his thumb over the head of his length, he spread the pre-cum all over his own cock with each timed suck. With the way the other agent continued to move their hips against his mouth, he knew Vanderwood was close and— just before they reached their climax— Seven popped their dick out of his mouth.

 

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck you, you pric-HMMMPH!" Their frustrated cursing was cut short by Luciel claiming their lips roughly as he got on top of them, aligning his slick cock to their entrance before invading them in one quick deep thrust.

 

"Nngh...W-We're still on a mission remember? Don't be so loud, Vandy~" The redhead chided, trying to keep his own cursing and moans at bay.

 

Vanderwood couldn't care less about Seven's reproach; too busy relishing in the feeling of finally being full. No matter how many times they had done this, Vanderwood never quite got used to how thick Luciel's cock was, filling up their inside's in all the right places.

 

"Aaahh, you feel so good..." Luciel groaned under his breath, unmoving as he enjoyed the way their inner muscles contracted ardently around his length.

 

After a while, they both finally had enough of waiting. Seven grabbed hold of Vanderwood's thighs firmly as he took out his length slowly before thrusting back in forcefully. He did this a few more times before settling into a short and fast rhythm. The older agent had a hard time meeting up with the other's thrusts— their pants still constricting their legs— so instead they just enjoyed the ride and concentrated on keeping their volume low. Biting their lips or muffling themselves with a gloved hand whenever the pleasure got too intense.

 

It doesn't take long for the reality of their less-than-ideal bed to surface however, rocks and debris scraping up Vanderwood's exposed skin making them let out a frustrated grunt.

 

"Ugh, fuck h-hold on," Luciel stops as told, slipping out of the other man as he took a few deep breaths to calm his heart rate. Vanderwood moves over onto their hands and knees, keeping their head down and using their forearms as a makeshift pillow. They were way too worked up to care about where they where or how dirty their clothes probably were by now.

 

"You look so pretty on your hands and knees Vandy~" The redhead complimented, wide grin on his face as he appreciated the view.

 

He heard an audible tsk.

 

"Shut up and finish what you started." Vanderwood huffed in between labored breaths, cheeks flushed and hair disheveled. The marks Luciel had left on their neck had started to bruise beautifully and they had a few scratches on their ass. All topped off with their combined juices dripping between Vanderwood's legs, glistening in the dim light.

 

They looked like what the hacker would certainly call a _hot mess_.

 

Luciel licked his lips.

 

Grabbing hold of their ass, he dives head first into their slit, tongue hungrily slipping into their core to lap up more of their essence. Vanderwood lets out a surprised moan, hips automatically bucking away but Luciel had a firm grip on them. He sucked and nibbled eagerly, making sure to run circles around their cock before flattening his tongue, moving it up and down. Vanderwood's body shook, their hips pushing up against Luciel's face seeking more friction which he was all too glad to give. He made quick work of their twitching sex, building up their orgasm once more before stopping just short of the edge.

 

Luciel put pressure on Vanderwood's back making them lower themselves so he could line himself up against their wet entrance. Gripping their sides, he slid back inside and continued his swift brutal pase, one hand gliding down to keenly stroke their cock. It didn't take long to send Vanderwood over the edge, letting out a choked sob as they finally came. Their whole body went rigid, their insides grabbing hold of Luciel's member in a vice-like grip.

 

"Oh fuck!" They let out a cry, legs shaking as they tried to keep themselves up. Their senses overwhelmed by the mixture of their release and the overstimulation as Luciel continued to relentlessly thrust into them through their orgasm.

 

Slamming all the way in one last time, Luciel moaned as he bottomed out and stood still, his cock throbbing inside Vanderwood, filling them up with his seed until he was spent.

Labored breaths and the occasional groan was all that could be heard for a while before Luciel regained his composure, finally pulling out of Vanderwood and letting go of them.

 

The hacker gave his partner’s ass a smack, earning him an unintelligible groan.

 

Was that _fuck off_ or _fuck me~_?

 

Letting out a content chuckle, the redhead slipped his softening slick cock back into his pants before moving back to their equipment. Seven picked up the binoculars to check that there were no "onlookers" or anything out of the sort while he waited for his partner to come back to earth.

 

Meanwhile Vanderwood was fucked out of their mind, head resting on their forearms and body twitching as the aftershocks coursed through them...that is, until a cold wetness brought them back to reality, cum slowly flowing out of them and down their thighs.

 

They grimaced, quickly pulling up their underwear and pants.

 

"You dumbass, you came in me." They hissed.

 

"Woops haha...Sorry Vandy you were so tight, I just couldn't help myself~" Seven gave the other agent a sheepish grin.

 

"Ugh...You're cleaning every drop with your tongue when we get back and you're paying for the dry cleaning."

 

"In my defense, you diiid say I should never leave evidence on the scen--"

 

"And you owe me a drink."

 

Seven let out a laugh. "Yes sir~!" 

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while since I've written smut by my lonesome so I hope that was good~ <:3c
> 
> For the record, Vanderwood is more annoyed by the mess than being concerned of any accidental pregnancy (boy is hella careful.)


End file.
